Keep fighting
by Skovko
Summary: Venus have one year left to live in. Her husband sets her up to meet her favourite wrestler Roman Reigns. They both feel the chemestry between them but they can't act out on it since she's married.
1. One year left to live

Venus couldn't believe it as they approached the arena and she saw the big banners with the faces of different wrestlers.

"Oh my god, you're taking me to a wrestling show?" She asked while jumping in her car seat.  
"Yes," he said as he parked the car.

She smiled as she saw Roman Reigns' face on one of the banners. His eyes followed hers towards her favourite wrestler.

"He's gonna be here tonight," he said.  
"I can't wait," she said, then turned around to look at him with tears in her eyes.  
"Don't cry, sweetheart," he said.  
"I'm just so happy that you did this. Thank you," she said and leaned over to kiss him.

Only 24 hours earlier her husband Tommy had told her to pack a bag for the weekend and refused to tell her where they were going. It was a surprise, and boy, she sure was surprised. She knew that he wanted to keep her happy for the small amount of time they had left. The doctors said she probably only had one more year left to live in. Therefore he wanted to surprise her with a wrestling show. Something she had always wanted to experience.

"Front row tickets?" She asked exited as they went to their seats.  
"Anything for you," he said and kissed her cheek.  
"They must have cost a fortune," she said.  
"Don't worry about that," he said.

The show started and she was all fired up. Everything was amazing. She screamed as loud as she could as Roman Reigns entered the arena for the main event. Shortly after Seth Rollins entered and the match took off. It was amazing. Roman won. She cheered as loud as she could and he winked at her as he rolled out of the ring and walked past her. She felt herself blush.

Tommy took her hand and they walked out of the arena together. They were standing outside just talking when a little woman approached them.

"Excuse me, I work for WWE. We're currently doing a documentary about couples who watches wrestling together. Would you like to be a part of that?" The woman asked.  
"Sure," Venus asked.  
"Will you please follow me inside for a fast private interview?" The woman asked.  
"Yeah, of course," Venus answered.

They followed the woman inside. She led them to a room where a cameraguy was waiting. They were placed on two chairs facing the camera and with their backs against the door. The woman started out with simple questions about who they were and where they were from.

Venus didn't notice the door behind them open and the man sneaking up behind her. She nearly jumped in her seat when she felt someone grab both her shoulders and put his cheek next to hers. She turned her head to see Roman Reigns stand there.

"Surprise," he said.  
"Oh my god," she blurted out.  
"God? Nah, that's okay. You can just call me Roman," he said and winked.  
"How the... what... why..." She couldn't form a full sentence.  
"Your husband set it up," he said.

She turned to look at Tommy.

"You did this for me?" She asked.  
"Yes," Tommy answered.  
"But how?" She asked.  
"I contacted WWE and told them about your condition and they agreed to give you this surprise," he answered.

Her eyes filled with tears. Roman hugged her.

"Don't cry. This is supposed to be a happy event for you," he said.  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
"Now you're going to dinner with me and some of the others. Let's go," Roman said and started walking towards the door.

Venus and Tommy got up from the chairs and followed him. A security guard was waiting in a car for them to get in. He drove them to a restaurant. As they entered the restaurant, she was surprised to see who was already there waiting for them. Seth, Dean and Renee.

"Hey, you must be the woman of the hour," Renee said.

She got out of her chair to hug Venus. It was all so overwhelming and she felt tears in her eyes again.

"Look at me. I'm such a cry baby," she said apologizing.  
"It's okay," Renee said as they sat down.

She sat between Roman and Tommy. On Tommy's other side Seth was sitting and the two men were quickly involved in a conversation, leaving Venus to talk to Roman.

"I have a present for you," he said.  
"Oh really?" She asked.

He handed her a bag. She opened it and pulled out one of his vests. It was the one with the yellow symbol.

"Oh my... are you sure you wanna give me this?" She asked.  
"Yes. You should have it," he said.

He opened it and put it on her.

"Way too big but I love it. Thank you," she said and hugged him.  
"You're welcome. Let it remind you to keep fighting no matter what the doctors say," he said.  
"If only it was that simple," she said and sighed.  
"If I understand correctly, you have a tumour in your head, right?" He asked, not sure if she was okay with him touching the subject.  
"Yes, and it's placed where no doctors dare to operate. They are afraid they'll do more damage than good. I've tried asking them what on earth can do more damage than me actually dying from it but they can't give me any reason," she said.

She took off the vest and looked at it.

"Thank you for this. I love it. I really mean it," she said as she put it back in the bag.  
"We need more wine," he said and called the waiter over.

More hours passed and it was getting late but everyone was having so much fun that no one wanted to break up the party. She really enjoyed being in Roman's company and it was clear he liked being around her too. Tommy and Seth were still deep into their conversation so he didn't pay much attention towards her and Roman.

She and Roman started talking about wrestling moves and somehow it got turned into flirting.

"Would you please spear me?" She asked.  
"Do you have any idea how much that hurts?" He asked back.  
"Don't deny a dying girl her last wish," she said and stuck out her tongue.  
"You can't use that on everything," he said.  
"I can and I will," she said and winked as he laughed at her for using one of his catchphrases.  
"I will only spear you right into my bed but that wouldn't be fair towards your husband," he said.  
"Can't you just give him a superman punch first and knock him out cold?" She asked and laughed.

He laughed with her and placed his hand on her thigh under the table. They both knew he was crossing the line but she put her hand on top of his, gently carressing it as she looked at him. It was clear to both of them in that moment that they wanted more but they couldn't have it. He gave her thigh a little squeeze and moved his hand.

"Time to get going. It's late," Renee said and yawned.  
"Thank you so much for this, guys. You have no idea what it has meant to me," Venus said.

Roman handed her a piece of paper and a pen.

"Write down your e-mail address and I'll keep in contact with you to hear how things are going with you," he said.

She wrote it down and handed him the paper.

One by one they all came over to hug her goodbye and wish her the best of luck in the future. Roman was the last one to hug her. He held on to her a few seconds too long.

"If only you were single..." He whispered in her ear before letting go off her.

Tommy and Venus walked hand in hand to their hotel.

"I'm so lucky to have you. I can't believe you did this for me," she said.  
"I just want you to be happy," he said.  
"I am. Today I'm happy," she said.


	2. Two years later

She zipped up the vest. It was still way too big but she didn't care. She had to wear it today. She had a black tanktop underneath and she was wearing black jeans. She felt nervous. A lot had changed, she had changed. Would he even notice her? Would he even remember her? After all, it had been two years. She smiled to her mirror image.

"You got this," she said to herself.

She grabbed her bag and left her home.

She parked the car and walked towards the arena. She couldn't believe it had been two years since she was last here. It somehow seemed smaller the second time around although nothing had changed. Nothing but her, that was.

She walked inside and found her seat. She had spent a lot of money on a front row ticket. She wanted to see him up close. She was hoping he would notice her.

She sat down and started thinking back on the last time she was here. Tommy had brought her here to make her happy. Sweet Tommy. She sent him a thankful thought. She hoped all was well with him wherever he was these days. She had met Roman, Seth, Dean and Renee thanks to him. Oh Roman... how many times had he crossed her mind since that evening? How many times had she thought about him touching her thigh and whispering in her ear? Countless times. She shook her head, knowing she was stupid for thinking about him. After all, he had never e-mailed her like he had said he would. It didn't matter though. She knew he was a busy man and he had probably just gotten caught up in the moment with her and all the wine they had been drinking. She wasn't mad at him for not contacting her.

The show was about to start. She opened her bag and took out a sign she had made for Roman. She kept it in front of her legs while the show was going on. He was in the main event again. Funny thing is that he was going up against Seth again like two years ago. What was the odds for that happening? She didn't know but she was looking forward to it.

She heard his music start. She jumped to her feet, screamed and waved her sign in the air.

 **"I'M STILL ALIVE, ROMAN!"** It said in big letters, and underneath in smaller letters: **"I FOUGHT LIKE YOU TOLD ME TO!"**

She held the sign high in the air as he walked down the ramp towards her.

It wasn't the sign or her screaming that caught his attention at first. It was his old vest with the yellow symbol. He looked at the vest, then at her face. He had a look on his face as if he couldn't believe it. He looked up at the sign and read it, then back to her face while a huge smile went across his face. He entered the ring, never breaking eye contact with her. He clearly remembered her. She jumped up and down in joy, screaming his name like everyone else.

Seth's music started and he entered the arena. As always he got a huge pop. People were screaming. He entered the ring and the match started. Just like two years before, they had a great match and Roman won. Seth rolled out of the ring and quietly went backstage again while Roman took in all the cheers.

He rolled out of the ring, went straight over to her and hugged her tight.

"I can't believe this," he said into her ear.  
"Believe it," she said and laughed.

He pulled a bit away from her and looked her in the eyes.

"You look great," he said.  
"You too," she said and smiled at him.  
"Don't go anywhere," he said as he let go off her.

He went to the closest security guard, pointed towards her while saying something. The security guard nodded. Roman walked backstage.

People started leaving the arena. The security guard walked over to her.

"Roman asked for you to stay. I'm gonna stay here with you to make sure no one annoys you and that you don't go wander off," he said.  
"Wander off?" She asked and laughed.  
"Roman's words," he said and smiled.

They waited for the arena to clear out completely. The security guard took his walkey talkey.

"Tell Roman it's clear," he said to someone on the other end.

Two seconds later Roman came running down towards her.

"Oh my god, Venus!" He yelled as he ran towards her.

He put his arms around her again and pulled her over the barricade.

"I should have come sooner, had I known I'd get this warm of a welcome," she said and laughed.  
"I can't believe it. I thought you were..." He said, stopping himself.  
"Dead?" She asked.  
"Well... yes," he said and looked down.  
"Still breathing," she answered and walked over to the ring.

She put her hands on it, just to feel it. He walked over to her, grabbed her hips and lifted her up to sit on the apron. She leaned her back against the bottom rope, putting her arms to the side, feeling it. She allowed herself to be a fangirl for a few seconds while he was just watching her.

"We have a lot to talk about," he said, breaking her fantasies.  
"We do, but first..." She said, stood up and walked into the ring.

She walked to the middle and spread her arms out to the sides.

"Spear me!" She yelled.

He laughed and rolled into the ring. He went to the corner like he was setting up for the spear. He bent backwards, roaring up into the air. Then he charged towards her. She closed her eyes, hoping it wouldn't hurt. He didn't spear her. Instead he lifted her up and swung her over his shoulder.

"Hey, that's not fair," she laughed.

He carried her out of the ring, down the stairs and up the ramp. Once they reached the top of the ramp, he put her down.

"I need to shower and get changed but after that, I'm taking you out to get something to eat," he said.  
"Okay," she said.

They walked backstage together. They bumped into Renee in the gorilla.

"Renee, do you remember Venus?" He asked.  
"Oh my god!" Renee said and hugged her.  
"Would you mind keeping her company while I shower?" He asked.  
"No, not at all. We're gonna grab a cup of coffee in the catering," Renee answered.

He nodded and watched the two women walk away together. He hurried to the locker room.


	3. Getting answers

"Alright, I'm kidnapping her now," Roman's voice sounded from the door.

Venus and Renee looked towards him and smiled as he approached them.

"Thanks for coffee," Venus said as she got up.  
"It was really good seeing you again," Renee said.  
"You too," Venus said.  
"Enough chit-chat, ladies. She's mine now," he said as he took Venus' hand and walked towards the door with her.  
"Bye Renee," Venus yelled over her shoulder.

"So where are we going?" She asked once they were out in his car.  
"I was actually thinking we could go to my hotel," he answered.  
"Oh my, Roman, someone has dirty thoughts way too early," she said jokingly.

He laughed.

"There's a nice little restaurant at my hotel. I thought we could eat there," he said.  
"Bugger. I was hoping for room service and some dessert in bed afterwards," she said while laughing.  
"That can be arranged," he said and laughed back.

It was late when they arrived so not many people were at the restaurant. They found a quiet table in the corner where they could sit in peace and talk. She took off the vest and hung it on the chair. He couldn't help but look at her chest. The tanktop was tight and didn't hide much.

"You want me to put it back on?" She asked.  
"Excuse me?" He said confused.  
"You're staring at my boobs. You want me to put the vest back on so they won't distract you?" She asked.  
"I'm sorry," he said while blushing from being caught.  
"It's okay. It's not like you're the first man to ever look at me," she said and smiled.

The waiter came over and they ordered some food and drinks. Red wine for him, appletini for her.

"So... where to start?" He asked.  
"I don't know," she answered.  
"How are you still alive? Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy that you are, but you said the doctors had only given you one year to live in and here we are two years later," he said.  
"I actually owe it to you. When you gave me that vest and told me to fight, a flame was lit inside me. I went home and googled my ass off. You have no idea how many doctors and hospitals I called until I finally found a doctor who was willing to try and operate on me dispite all the dangers that was involved with that surgery," she said.  
"And it turned out fine, I can see," he said and smiled.  
"It did. Of course I was in bed for a very long time after but today I'm fine. Well, I do have an ugly scar though," she said and lifted up her hair, showing the scar hidden underneath it.  
"It's a battle scar," he said as he reached over to touch it.

She smiled at him and let go off her hair again.

"And what about Tommy? Where is he tonight?" He asked.  
"I don't know. We're not together anymore," she answered.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"Tommy got caught up in the role of taking care of me. When I got better, he couldn't deal with me actually being able to stand on my own two feet. I wanted more freedom, hell, I needed it after being chained to a bed for so long and he wanted to lock me up and keep me safe. So we parted as friends and got divorced. No hard feelings between us. He's a sweet man that deserves to be happy," she answered.

Their food arrived and they ate it while smalltalking about what had been going on in their lives. They had several drinks too. The waiter gathered the empty plates while they stayed at the table with their drinks.

"So why didn't you ever write me back?" He asked.  
"You never wrote me," she answered.  
"Yes, I did. I mailed you three times but you didn't answer to any of them so I figured you were either too sick or... gone..." he said.  
"Seriously, I never got any mail from you. I thought you had forgotten all about me the next day," she said.  
"You're not one that you can forget that easy," he said and smiled.

He opened his wallet and took out the piece of paper where she had written her mail addess on two years earlier.

"I can't believe you kept it for this long," she asked as she took the paper.  
"It was the only connection I had to you," he said.

She looked at the paper and blushed.

"Oh shit... no wonder I never got any of your mails. I wrote the wrong number in the address. This 1 should have been a 7," she said and pointed.  
"Are you kidding me?" He asked.  
"No, really. Guess I shouldn't be writing stuff like this down after having lots of wine," she said and laughed.  
"I just spent two years thinking you were dead and you just laugh," he said and pretended to be mad.  
"I'm sorry," she said through her laughs.

He reached over the table and grabbed her hand.

"I'm really happy to see you again," he said.  
"Me too," she said.

The waiter came over.

"I'm sorry but we're about to close the restaurant. The bar on the other side will stay open through out the night though," he said and handed them the bill.

Roman paid. He smiled and stood up. She went to stand as well. They walked out of the restaurant together and out into the lobby.

"So, what do you want? Bar, my room or somewhere else?" He asked.  
"I was actually thinking about going home," she answered.  
"Oh..." He said disappointed.  
"I'm kidding," she said and gave him a gentle push.  
"That was mean," he said.  
"Let's buy a bottle of bubbles and go to your room," she said.  
"Okay," he said.

He went into the bar and shortly after came back out with a bottle of champagne. They went to take the elevator up to his floor.

He locked the door behind them as they had entered his room. She took off her boots and put the vest on the floor. He opened the bottle of champagne and poured it in two glasses, handing her one of them. She took it and drank some of it.

She went to the balcony while he stayed behind, taking off his boots. She had her back against the room and didn't notice him pull off his shirt as well. It wasn't until he wrapped his arms around her from behind that she could feel he was barechested. She had a feeling where this was going so she put the glass of champagne on the little table out on the balcony. For a few seconds they were just standing there, him with his arms around her, her holding on to the railing waiting for his next move.

"Do you remember my final words to you when we said goodbye?" He asked.  
"Yes, I do," she answered.  
"You're making it very hard for me not to act on them," he said.

His hands went under her tanktop, carressing her stomach.

"Then act," she said silently.

He leaned in and kissed her neck, gently biting down on it. She let out a little moan. He pulled off her tanktop and spun her around. Her fingers trailed down his chest and stomach. He pulled her close and kissed her. He seperated her lips, demanding her tongue. She gave him what he wanted, pressing her body close to his. He lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her inside.

They didn't make it far. He pushed her up against the wall, kissing her more demanding now. She put her legs down on the floor. He unhooked her bra and took it off her. He kissed her down her breasts, sucking on her nipples, making her breathe more heavy. His tongue went down her stomach until he reached her jeans. He was on his knees looking up at her directly in her eyes while he opened her jeans and pulled them down. She stepped out of them. He put his hand on the thin fabric of her thong while he bit her gently on her thighs. She leaned her head back against the wall and moaned a little. He moved his hand outside the thong. He could feel how wet she was. He pulled the thong down and she stepped out of it. His hand went up again. He pushed two fingers inside her wet hole while looking up at her. She closed her eyes. He started moving them in and out while leaning in to lick her. Her moaning increased. Her hands went for his hair. She pulled her fingers through it while he pleased her.

"Oh god..." she whimpered as he made her cum.

He kept licking and moving his fingers until her moaning died out and her body started relaxing again.

He pulled out his fingers and licked them as he kept eye contact with her. He got to his feet again and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his tongue. He took a step back and started opening his belt. She bit down on her lip, waiting for what he was hiding in those pants. He could see the eager look on her face and couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"You can't wait, huh?" He asked teasingly.

She shook her head and reached her hands towards his jeans to help unbutton them. She stuck her hand down his jeans and boxers and found what she was looking for. She wrapped her hand around his dick and started moving it up and down. He leaned in and kissed her again while he was breathing more heavy.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her away from the wall and towards the bed instead. He pushed her down on her back and pulled down his jeans and boxers. He placed himself between her legs and pushed his dick inside her. He started thrusting into her, making her moan every time he went deep in. He bit down on her neck again, constantly moving in and out of her, hearing her moan louder.

"Do you like that?" He whispered in her ear.  
"Mmm..." Was all she could say.

He pushed in a little harder. She whimpered.

"You like it a bit rough?" He asked.  
"Yes," she whispered.

Again he pushed in harder. She whimpered again.

"Tell me what you like, what will make you cum," he said.  
"Bring out your inner beast and fuck me," she said.

She didn't have to say that twice. He pulled out of her, grabbed her hips and swung her around on all four. He grabbed her hair and pushed himself inside her again. He thrust into her as hard as he could while pulling her head back by her hair. She was moaning out loud.

"Yes! Yes! Just like that!" She screamed.

He kept thrusting into her hard. He could hear she was getting close. He felt her muscles squeeze his dick while she screamed out her orgasm. He kept thrusting in as hard as possible through her orgasm. As he felt her body relax, he pushed her head forward, letting go off her hair. He grabbed both her hips and thrust into her hard and fast until he came too.

"Holy shit," he said as he rolled down beside her.

She just gave him a sexy glance and laid down on her stomach. He rolled onto his side to look at her. He let his fingers run up and down her back.

"I wanted to do that to you two years ago," he said and smiled.  
"All good things come to those who wait," she said and laughed.

"So was it worth the wait?" She asked.  
"Oh yes, way worth," he said and leaned in to kiss her shoulder.  
"What do we do now?" She asked.  
"Well, we're definately gonna stay here all night and have some more fun," he said.

He bit down on her shoulder making her laugh a bit.

"And now that I finally have your real mail address, I can get in contact with you," he said.  
"Who says I'll answer?" She asked jokingly.  
"You better or else I have to kidnap you and chain you to my bed," he said.  
"Now I'm definately not gonna answer," she said.

He laughed. His fingers went down to her buttocks. He touched them and grabbed them, gently scratching his nails on them, teasing her.

"You're making me horny again," she said.  
"That was the plan," he said.

His fingers went between her legs and inside her pussy again. She lifted up her ass a bit so that he could better touch her.

He watched her as he moved his fingers in and out of her. She closed her eyes and moaned. He quickened the pace, making her moan louder. It didn't take long for him to make her cum. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"I could watch you cum all night," he said.  
"Please do," she said and laughed.

He grabbed her while rolling onto his back, dragging her up on top of him. She placed a knee on each side of him and let herself slide down on his dick. She started moving up and down, rolling her hips, as fast as she could. He reached his hand between her legs to play with her clit while she was moving up and down on his dick. She scratched her nails down his chest as he made her cum. He followed shortly after and she collapsed on his chest.

He woke up the next morning to the sight of her sitting on the side of the bed looking at him. She handed him a piece of paper.

"This is my phone number. Text me instead of mailing," she said and handed it to him.  
"And you've checked that all the numbers are correct this time?" He asked jokingly.  
"Yes," she laughed.

He dragged her down to his face and kissed her.

"Do you really have to leave this early?" He asked.  
"Yes, I do. But keep in touch and let's see if we can meet again some time," she answered.  
"Oh, we can. I'll make sure of that," he said and kissed her again.  
"Okay, gotta go now," she said and kissed him one last time.

She was fast at her feet and at the door.

"Wow, you're really in a hurry to leave me?" He asked, trying to sound hurt.  
"If I don't leave now, I'll never be able to," she said and winked at him as she opened the door.

Then she was gone.

She walked back to the arena to get her car. As soon as she got into the car, she heard her phone buzz.

 _"I'm actually free next weekend. Want me to fly out to spend the weekend at your place?"_ he texted.

She smiled as she replied to his text.

 _"Yes!"_


End file.
